Sakura Blossoms and Kisses
by Gundamwinggirl
Summary: After a promise made many years ago, Sesshomaru meets Inuyasha is a swirl of Sakura Blossoms which leads to them coming together, and yet they're tore apart. Complete with a 128 reviews! Thanks everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Blossoms and Kisses by Gundamwinggirl  
  
Sesshomaru sighed as he walked down the worn trail that led away from his castle and into the heart of the forest nearby. It had been awhile since he had taken this path to get to the middle of the forest, the last time he could remember taking it was when Inuyasha and his mother still lived with him and his father, when they were a family.  
  
But that had been many years ago, since that time, his father had died, Inuyasha and his mother moved to a village away from the castle, Inuyasha's mother died, and Inuyasha had become a man. In this time and place, Inuyasha was looking for the shards of the Shikon No Tama with a wierd groups of friends. Of course there was the halfbreed himself Inuyasha, then the demon exterminator Sango, the monk Miroku, the miko Kagome, the fire cat Kirara, and the young kitsune pup Shippou. It was a very strang group indeed.  
  
Another sigh escaped Sesshomaru as his mind began to wander to the memory of the last time he had been here with his beloved half-brother.  
  
Many Years Ago  
  
A very young Inuyasha ran into the study room, looking around and finding his brother reading a leather book that was titled, 'Lords of the Past'. "Onisan!" The little hanyou called out as he ran over to his brother, waiting for him to set down the book before he jumped into his lap. "What is it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, waiting for an answer as Inuyasha settled down. "I wanna play." He replied, his amber eyes shining with innocence and mischief.  
  
"Well, why don't you play with your Okasan?" "Okasan and Otosan are busy and anyways, I wanna hear a story." Sesshomaru smiled lightly as his brother's enthusiasim of hearing one of his many stories. "Alright then, I suppose I can tell you the one about the beautiful young hanyou. Tell me, how many times have we done this?" Inuyasha thought for a moment before he replied, "About hyaku." Sesshomaru nodded his head, smiling as he stood up, taking his brother with him.  
  
Sesshomaru carried Inuyasha on his hip as he walked out into the garden, flowers surrounding them as they walked out of the gate and towards the forest that had a worn path leading deep into the heart of the forest. Inuyasha clapped his hands as Sesshomaru walked down the path, sakura blossoms swirling around them as they continued deep into the forest. "Onisan?" Inuyasha questioned his older brother as they sat down in a patch of flowers in the middle of a grove of Sakura Trees.  
  
"My mother took me here a few times when she told me stories, but that was before she died." Sesshomaru replied, letting Inuyasha snuggle closer to him as he began the story. "Many years ago, before even our father was alive, there used to be a mighty okami youkai that roamed these lands. His braided black hair was a trade mark of his heritage, just as the cresent moon on his forehead told of his heirarchy." Sesshomaru stopped to take a breath, licking his dry lips as Inuyasha looked up at him, his amber eyes shining.  
  
"This okami youkai was named Prince Kijosku, and he was the son of Lord Kamiyari and Lady Jinasei. He was the first son, but not the only son of his father. After his mate died of an illnes, Lord Kamiyari mated himself to a human woman. Her hair was a beautiful brown, and her eyes shined sapphire, she was named Lady Iori. Not to long after their mating, a boy was born, but he was a hanyou. The young hanyou was named Hajimaru." Sesshomaru took another breath, his eyes showing amusement as he watched the irritatied look appear on Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Hajimaru had his mother's brown hair, but his father's hazel eyes and the brown wolf ears that brought him much abuse. The village ningen hated him because he was part youkai, but the youkai hated him because he was part Ningen. He was neither one or the other, so he had to live in his own world. It was ironic that his name, Hajimaru, meant Beginning or Dawning of..becuase he was the beginning of the hanyou race, and he would take much more abuse that any ningen or youkai alive." Another pause, and this time Inuyasha huffed, causing Sesshomaru to chuckle.  
  
"Hajimaru thought that he was ugly and unwanted by everyone, even his Okasan and Otosan, and especially by his Onisan, but he was wrong. His Okasan loved him, as did his Otosan, but his Onisan fought within himself. He did not know whether to love his brother, or betray him like everyone else had. Hajimaru fled one night, in the light of the new moon when he was all ningen. His black hair and sapphire eyes made him look different, but the youkai still knew who he was, and beat on his just the same. Right before he was finished off, his Onisan fought most of the youkai, as did his retainer, a small kitsune named Shela." Sesshomaru paused once again before he quickly continued.  
  
"They saved Hajimaru that night and made him promise that he wouldn't do something like that again. His Onisan started to love him and respect him. He was a very beautiful hanyou, who later grew up to be the Lord of the Western Lands. He married a lovely youkai maiden named Akai, and together they tried to make it better for hanyou's like Lord Hajimaru himself, and they suceeded until his dying days." Inuyasha clapped as Sesshomaru finished the story that he had heard so many times before. "You like to hear stories about hanyou's like yourself, don't you Ototo?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head, kissing his brother on the cheek. "Onisan, do you love me?" Sesshomaru's eyes betrayed his surprise as he looked at his Ototo. "What do you mean, Inuyasha?" "Sesshomaru, do you love me? Like Okasan loves Otosan." 'Do I love him?' The thought raced across Sesshomaru's mind as he replied, "If we're together when we're older, I'll tell you my answer." Inuyasha nodded his head, satisfied with the answer. Sesshomaru sighed to himself, he knew how slim the chance of them being together was, and it hurt him inside. "Sesshy? Will you give me a kiss then?" Sesshomaru nodded his head, pulling Inuyasha closer as he said, "Yes, I will kiss you then."  
  
Present  
  
"I knew you would be here." A voice called out to Sesshomaru, making him snap out of his thoughts. As he looked around, his eyes landed upon his younger brother who was sitting in one of the many Sakura Trees around them. A slight smile tugged at the edges of Sesshomaru's lips as he replied, "You know me too well brother. I promised you that I would be here." Inuyasha nodded his head, jumping down from his perch and landing infront of his brother. "Will you give me your answer this time?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded his head 'yes, causing Inuyasha's eyes to light up. "I do not love you." Inuyasha's heart shattered, but he would not let his eyes or his voice betray him. As Sesshomaru started to walk off Inuyasha tried to think of something to stop him, his mind remembering Sesshomaru's other promise and his eyes lite up with mischief. "You promised to kiss me." As he turned around he replied, "That was only if I loved you." Inuyasha shook his head as he said, "No, you just promised to kiss me. You didn't say that you're answer had to be yes."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled inwardly at his brother's mischievousness. 'It seems he has me.' He thought to himself as he walked over to his brother, looking into his amber eyes before he leaned down and kissed him, his heart in the kiss. Inuyasha returned to kiss with equal passion, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck, Inuyasha deepened the kiss. Sesshomaru pulled his brother closer, putting one arm around his waist and the other behind his head. As Sesshomaru pulled away, for a moment his eyes betrayed what he felt for his younger brother.  
  
And then, without a word, Sesshomaru walked away from his younger brother. 'Inuyasha, you are my spring. The light in my cold life, maybe next time I will tell you, maybe then we can be together...my beloved brother...' Sesshomaru thought as he walked off. Inuyasha smiled, he knew that his brother would be back, he knew that his brother loved him..but when he denyed it..it brought him pain. But he just laughed lightly to himself, for now he would go to his temporary refuge with Kagome and his friends...but soon he would see the Winter to his Spring.  
  
Yes, maybe then they could be together.....  
when the sakura would call out to them once more...  
  
Gwg: Yay! It's done...I think it's alittle crappy but I like it anyways...I got this idea when I was thinking about some of my friends and what they said about Inu Yaoi pairings...Well anyways...please review, it's that little button in the corner...oh..and I don't own Inuyasha...just this story...  
  
Later  



	2. Chapter 2

Gwg: I'm back with a second chapter to Sakura Blossoms and Kisses which got some great reviews! To all those who reviewed and will review, thank you! And now, I don't own Inuyasha, only the story and so here we go!  
  
**_Sakura Blossoms and Kisses: Chapter 2 _**

His amber eyes shown in the moonlight as he sat, perched in a tree, looking down over his sleeping companions. Miroku was sleeping beside Sango, both of them leaning up against the tree opposite of Inuyasha. Below his tree, Kagome was sleeping in her sleeping bag, Shippou and Kirara snuggled up to her. He really didn't mind it at all, he just bugged the kit to keep suspiscion away from himself.  
  
His head suddenly shot up, his sensitive nose catching a very familar scent. 'Brother..' He thought to himself as he jumped over to the next tree before landing quietly on the ground. Taking one last look at the others, he then ran off to find Sesshomaru. He raced through the trees, sometimes landing on the ground to run through a clearing. _'Why would Sesshomaru be here? I thought he had business in the Northern Lands.'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as he landed on a rock, looking around.  
  
"It seems you have found me, little brother." Strong arms wrapped around Inuyasha's waist as he looked over his shoulder, amber meeting amber as he smiled. "Onisan..." He whispered before Sesshomaru gently kissed him, a small blush tinting Inuyasha's cheeks. "Wh...what are you doing here? I..I thought you were away with Lord Akira..." Inuyasha mumbled as he turned in his brother's arms to face him. "I was, but Lord Akira excused me when I told him I had...other matters to attend."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, remembering when they were younger, back then Sesshomaru would tell anyone he was busy, just so he could be with him.  
  
**Down Memory Lane**   
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, Lord Akira needs you to visit him immediately." A neko- youkai messanger told the young Lord Sesshomaru with a bow, avoiding his gaze. Jaken stood beside his master as always, watching Sesshomaru's face for his answer or reaction. He stood as he replied to the messanger, "Tell him I'll be there when I can." As he turned around, he beaconed for the little hanyou boy that stood in the shadows.  
  
Inuyasha smiled as he ran over to his brother, taking his hand before they walked out of the room. Jaken seethed as he told the messanger to go quickly and relay Lord Sesshomaru's message. With a bow, the messanger ran off once again, transforming into his cat form as he raced off. Myouga watched with a triumphant smile before he hopped off.  
  
**And back to the present**   
  
"What are you thinking about, little brother?" Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts by his Onisan's voice. "N..nothing big brother." He replied as he felt Sesshomaru's arms tighten around his waist. As he thought about it, Inuyasha knew deep in his heart that his brother hadn't changed since they were kids. He was still demanding and strong, loving and caring, but yet he could be ruthless and dangerous in the blink of an eye.  
  
_'Maybe that's why I love him so much.'_ Was the last coherant thought in Inuyasha's mind before he was kissed senseless by his brother, followed by more.  
  
**Gwg: Sorry I had to cut it short, but you'll understand. I'm gonna try to make the next chapter longer so bear with me my reviewers!  
  
Later**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gwg: Howdy guys! I'm back once again with another chapter to Sakura Blossoms and Kisses. This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but with the reviews I got I just thought that I would continue it....this feels like deja vu....well anyways. I don't own Inuyasha, only the story and maybe some new characters. And now, on to the story..**  
  
**_'To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world'- Unknown_  
  
_Sakura Blossoms and Kisses: Chapter 3_**  
  
A yawn escaped Inuyasha as he stretched, his ears twitching in the process. The arms around his waist tightened as he looked behind him, his brother's peaceful face meeting his gaze. He smiled to himself before he slipped out of his brother's arms, putting his haori and hakama on before he started back to the gang, hoping they were still asleep. Sesshomaru opened one amber eye, watching his brother as he left, sighing to himself he got up and dressed as well before he headed back to his camp were Jaken and Rin were waiting for him.  
  
As Inuyasha entered the camp where his friends were, he was surprised to see that two of it's occupants were awake, Shippou and Kirara. "Where have you been Inuyasha?" Shippou asked as he puts his paw on his hips, glaring at his friend. "I just went for a walk." "Then why do you smell like Sesshomaru?" _'Uh oh...'_ Inuyasha thought to himself as Shippou started over to him, looking him over as he said, "You were with Sesshomaru." "I ran into him." Inuyasha replied, glaring at the kitsune pup. Shippou shook his head and climbed onto Inuyasha's shoulder and whispered to him, "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
  
A growl emitted from Inuyasha as he grabbed the pup by the back of his shirt. "If you tell anyone, and I mean anyone..you won't live to see another day!" He growled out. Shippou and Kirara nodded their heads, but Shippou asked, "Why don't you want Kagome and the others to know?" Inuyasha dropped him as he responded, "Because they wouldn't understand." And with that, he jumped back up into his tree to get some rest before the others woke up.  
  
**_Later That Morning_**  
  
Inuyasha woke up to the smell of ramen and the argueing of Miroku and Sango. Opening one eye, he glared at the both of them before he jumped down and landed at the bottom of the tree. Kagome looked up and smiled, waving to him to come over and join her. "Ohayo gozaimasu Inuyasha!" She said, flashing him one of her beautiful smiles. "Feh.." He replied, but he smiled at her anyway before he started eating his ramen.  
  
Miroku and Sango glanced at eachother, conveying a message between them before they also started to eat their breakfast of ramen.  
  
**_In the Western Lands_**  
  
Sesshomaru sat down under a sakura tree, watching as his ward, Rin played with Ah-Un and Jaken. A sigh escaped the taiyoukai as he started to think of his amber eyed half brother. _'What are you doing now Inuyasha? Are you getting ready to set out with your friends? Or are you and the miko fighting about her going home?' _He thought to himself, his mind caling up images of the times he had watched his brother and friends from afar. He could remember Inuyasha and the miko, Kagome, fighting. The Demon Exterminator, Sango, and the monk, what was his name? Oh yes, Miroku, argueing over whether he gropped her or not.  
  
And last but not least, the kitsune pup, Shippou, and the fire neko youkai, Kirara, sitting off away from the group, not wanting to hear them going at is once again with eachother. A special memory made its way to the front of his mind.  
  
**_Flashback...what did ya expect?  
_**  
Inuyasha and the wench were fighting about her wanting to go back home, for as always, 3 days for something or another. Meanwhile, not to far from them, Miroku was rubbing his red cheek, another hand print on it from his gropping escapades. But sitting away from the group as always, were Shippou and Kirara. Sesshomaru moved alittle closer, but stayed down wind of the group. "Kirara, I hate it when they fight..it's so stupid.." The kitsune pup said, turning to look at his friend. Kirara nodded her head, agreeing totally before she 'mewed' softly.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why they won't just admit their feelings for eachother. It's plain for even a pup like me to see, and yet they're blind to it." The pup replied, watching at the fire neko agreed with another 'mew'.  
  
**_End Flashback...yes..I said end the darn thing! (glares at announcer dude)_**  
  
Sesshomaru was about to get a rude awakening, suddenly, an ear spilting scream was heard. _'Rin!'_ He immediatly reconized the scream, a quick search of the area with his eyes told him that Rin and the others had wandered off while he was day dreaming. He quickly took to the skies on his cloud, searching for them from the skies.  
  
He didn't have to go far, to the edge of his lands exactly to find his ward and retainer, along with his pet. Rin was up against a rock wall, Jaken standing infront of her to protect his master's ward. Ah-Un had been knocked unconcious and was laying to the right side of the oversized Komodo Dragon youkai. A rage flared deep inside of the Youkai Lord, his eyes started to turn crimson red as his fangs and claws grew alittle longer.  
  
A growl rumbled in his chest as he launched himself at the attacker of his 'family'. Jaken looked up as soon as he sensed his master's presence, this also made Rin look up, a small smile dawning on her face as she called out. "Sesshomaru-sama!" A the cracking of bone was heard as Sesshomaru flexed his claws before he swiped at the Komodo Dragon, leaving claw makes all down his back. The Dragon was inraged as he turned to size up the taiyoukai.  
  
**_Not to far off_**  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks when his nosed picked up his brother's scent, but that wasn't what made him stop, it was the rage he sensed from his brother that made him freeze in his tracks. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she looked at him. Without a second thought, Inuyasha picked Kagome up and started off towards where his brother was. Kirara transformed, letting Miroku, Sango, and Shippou onto her back so they could follow their hanyou friend.  
  
**_Back at the battle field.._**  
  
Sesshomaru dodged the huge claws of the dragon youkai as he jumped backwards, launching himself off of a tree and slashing at the youkai again, this time leaving claws marks down his chest. The youkai let out a hiss of pain before he swatted the demon lord into a tree, his rage taking him over. Just as Inuyasha and the others arrived, Sesshomaru was attacking the dragon again, this time managing to cut one of his arms off. Without even thinking, Inuyasha dropped Kagome off beside Rin and Jaken. "Watch over them!" He called over his shoulder before he drew Tetsusaiga, jumping into the battle beside his brother.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't even register that his brother was fighting beside him until he watched him cut the tail of the youkai off with the transformed Tetsusaiga. Suddenly, Hiraikotsu flew right past him, knocking the dragon youkai off of his feet as Kagome prepared one of her arrows. "Inuyasha, he has two jewel shards in his chest!" She called out, getting into position as Inuyasha taunted the youkai, getting him right in Kagome's sight before he jumped out of the way.  
  
Kagome fired her arrow, watching as it pierced the chest of the Komodo Dragon youkai, desintagrating it as the jewel shards fell to the ground. Everyone sighed in relief as Inuyasha sheathed his sword, turning to look at his brother who eyes had turned back to their natural amber color. "Don't expect me to come saving your ass everytime you can't save your own." Inuyasha said, his voice sounding harsh, but with a underlying playfullness to it. A smirk dawned Sesshomaru's face as he replied, "Of course little brother, you can't even take care of your own." A low growl emitted from Inuyasha, but he just glared at his brother before Kagome purified the shards and put them in the small glass container.  
  
_**Later**_  
  
**Gwg: Well, I hope you liked that chapter, took me awhile to get up but I'm working on Chapter for as we speak. Anyways, thank all of you for the reviews and please keep them comeing.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Gwg: And I'm back once again with another chapter to Sakura Blossoms and Kisses....this sure is long for a one shot...Well anyways, now I will stop talking and let you read!  
  
Gravity is not responsible for people falling in love. - Mark Twain  
  
Sakura Blossoms and Kisses: Chapter 4_**  
  
Rin rushed over to Sesshomaru hugging his leg tightly. "Rin knew that Sesshomaru-sama would save her and Jaken!" She said happily, smiling up at him with her innocent face. Sesshomaru gave Rin a little smile before he turned to face his half brother. "Inuyasha..." "Ya don't need ta say anything, I did what I wanted ta do, nothin' else." With that, Inuyasha started to walk away, only to be stopped by Sesshomaru's hand on his shoulder. "Come to my castle and rest, your friends are welcome as well."  
  
Kagome and the others were shocked in to silence, well, everyone besides Shippou and Kirara. "Yay! I have someone to play with!" Shippou said happily as he ran over to Rin and started talking, Kirara in tow. Jaken glared at the chattering kids before he walked over to Ah Un, checking to see if the two headed dragon was alright. Inuyasha looked at his brother, his eyes betraying no emotions before he turned around to face his friends.  
  
"It couldn't hurt to accept his invatation, so let's get going!" Sango nodded as Kirara transformed, allowing her, Miroku, and Shippou to climb onto her back with their belongings. Inuyasha swung Kagome's yellow bag over his shoulder before bending down to let her on his back, nodding to Sesshomaru to let him know he was ready. "Rin, come along." Running over to Ah Un, Rin waited for Sesshomaru to lift her onto it's back, along with Jaken, before he got on behind them. And that was how the day ended...well...atleast until they got to the castle..  
  
**_At the Castle_**  
  
Inuyasha roamed the halls of the castle that he hadn't been in for many years. _'Let's see..the last time I was here was when I was little...it was right after we got the news that dad died..and mom left, taking me with her..'_ The memory was one so old, and so hard for him to remember, but it came to the surface of his mind.  
  
_Many Years Ago  
  
"Lady Izayoi...I'm very sorry to say that Lord Inutaisho is..is dead..." The messanger said, never looking her in the eye. The little hanyou boy at her side looked up, his eyes meeting his elder brother's. For once, he couldn't read his brother's emotions..all he could see was..well...nothing! The little boy looked up at his mother when he felt he hand on his shoulder. "Okasan.." "Inuyasha...go get your things." He nodded his head, not totally understanding what she meant as he walked off to his room, but not before he heard the messanger say, "I'm sorry to relay this horrible news, Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
Awhile later, Inuyasha had his few belongings packed and was waiting for his mother to come get him when Sesshomaru walked into his room. "Onisan I...what's wrong?" The little boy quickly sensed that something was wrong with his brother and before he knew it, he was in the strong arms that he loved so much. "Inuyasha....your mother is taking you away...taking you from this place and me..but always remember that if you need me, I will be there for you." Sesshomaru whispered to his little brother.  
  
"Sesshy, what're ya talkin' 'bout?" Inuyasha asked, looking at his brother, confusion in his eyes and voice, but before Sesshomaru could respond, Lady Izayoi walked into the room, taking her son from his elder brother's arms. "I'm sorry to leave so soon, Lord Sesshomaru, but me and Inuyasha must be leaving.." And with that, she walked off with Inuyasha trying to get away. "I dun wanna leave Sesshy! Onisan! Onisan!" The little boy screamed, tears falling down his face as his Okasan pulled him away from the brother he had come to love as much more.  
  
Back To The Present  
_  
Inuyasha shook himself out of his memory, walking straight down the hall and going into the first room on the right, his old room. Surprise was the first thing he felt when his eyes landed on his brother, who was sitting on his old bed. "Onisan..." He muttered the words softly, his gaze meeting his brother's startled one. "Do you know what today is?" Sesshomaru asked his brother as he looked back down at the book he was looking at.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, wondering what his brother was talking about. "Today was the day that you left....that your mother took you away from me so many years ago..." His head shot up as he looked into his brother's amber eyes. "You remember....I mean....why would you want to remember that?" Inuyasha questioned, not moving from his place at the door. "Because that was the day that I become a Lord, that everything was taken away from me within hours."  
  
His reply sounded cold, but Inuyasha could pick up the resentment in it. _'He resents my mom...for making me leave with her...but why...is he aiming that tone at me?'_ Inuyasha thought as he stood his ground. "Well, it wasn't my fault that my mom made me go with her! You didn't even try to keep me here!" His sudden outburst of pent up emotions shocked Sesshomaru, his brother had never yelled out at him with this intestity, never  
  
Sesshomaru stood up, anger flashing in his intense amber eyes as he glared at his brother. "You wouldn't have stayed! You didn't ask me to keep you here! You went with her like you didn't care!" Sesshomaru roared, his voice booming in the room. **"I CARED ABOUT YOU SESSHOMARU! MORE THAN YOU'LL EVER KNOW! BUT MISTER STUCK-UP-ASSHOLE WOULDN'T SHOW HIS EMOTIONS, EVEN TO ME!"** Inuyasha yelled back, stepping forward.  
  
Growling, Sesshomaru lept at Inuyasha, stopping just inches from his face with his poison claws extended. "You wouldn't hurt me." Inuyasha whispered, his eyes daring Sesshomaru to claw him. _'That damned half-breed!'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, neither brother moving from this positions. "How would you know?!" Sesshomaru replied, his voice dripping with anger. Without another thought, Sesshomaru swiped his claws at Inuyasha, cutting him lightly across the cheek.  
  
But what Sesshomaru didn't expect was for Inuyasha to retaliate, and there for, he was surprised when his younger half-brother clawed at him, cutting his chest since his armor was not on. The suprised looked on his face told Inuyasha enough as he smirked and turned to walk away. "As father used to say, _'An eye for an eye'_." This just managed to anger the taiyoukai more, with was very surprising, considering his level of anger at the moment.  
  
"Ya know what Sesshomaru? I should've just let that youkai finish you and tha kid off, maybe it would've even killed that frog." Before anything else could be said, Sesshomaru lunged at Inuyasha, almost taking his head off if he hadn't of seen it coming. "That all ya got?" Inuyasha said as he taunted Sesshomaru, dodging him, but barely. "Learn your place half-breed!" Sesshomaru growled angrily, strikeing out again, but this time his attack was deflected by a fully transformed Tetsusaiga.  
  
"You shouldn't hide behind father anymore.." Sesshomaru said, standing infront of his brother as the cold youkai that everyone knew him to be. "I ain't hidin' behind anyone or anything! Totosai remade the sword with one of my fangs, **MY FANG**, so that makes it **MY SWORD**!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. "I ain't a coward like you Sesshomaru! I don't need to be a full youkai to kick your ass!"  
  
This only made Sesshomaru glare at his brother before he struck at him again, slapping his cheek and cutting it with his claws. "Get out of my castle! Leave here now!" "Ya don't need ta tell me twice!" And with that, Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsusaiga and walked out of the castle, out of Western Lands, and seemingly out of his brother's heart.  
  
---------------  
  
**_Gwg: Atleast this is longer than chapter 2! But anyways, I hope you like it and sorry for the cliffhanger, my friend said I should end it here so I did..Chapter 5 should be out as soon as I get an idea for how to continue it...or should I end the story here? Hm...I'll just have ta think on it, until next time!  
  
-- Later --_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Gwg: I've never really had a story that was this long and this good...well..I think I'll let you get to reading now, Oh..and I don't own Inuyasha, just maybe some of the characters that come in later.  
  
If there ever comes a day, when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever. - Winnie the Pooh_**  
  
_Sakura Blossoms and Kisses: Chapter 5  
_  
_Months Later_  
  
The taiyoukai stood upon his balcony, the wind wipping his hair around his body and face. Autumn was fading and Winter was beginning to arrive in the Western Lands. A sigh escaped his lips as he breathed in the cool air. It had been almost half a year since he'd got into the fight with his younger half brother, Inuyasha. He was now learning what it was to lose something that you loved more than anything.  
  
Below him, in the garden, Kagome played with Shippou and Rin. _'How can they be so happy?'_ He thought to himself, his sadness eating away at him. It was sad, to see such a proud taiyoukai fall victim to a broken heart.  
  
_With Kagome_  
  
Shippou jumped down from the perch on his surrogate mother's shoulder, running after Rin. In all honesty, he missed Inuyasha, but he tried not to think about it to much. _'Maybe he'll come back.'_ The lil' kitsune thought to himself as he tagged Rin, and then took off running the other way when she started to chase him.  
  
Kagome laughed as she watched the children play with eachother. Feeling eyes on her, Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru stareing down at them from his balcony. When sapphire met amber, the youkai lord turned away. Kagome shrugged off the weird feeling she had, and just watched as Rin tackled Shippou, making them both laugh.  
  
"Come on you two, it's time for lunch." She called, watching as they sighed and untangled themselves. "Don't worry, we might come back outside later and play." At this, they both took off running into the castle, wanting to get done with their lunch and studying before nightfall.  
  
_Far away, in the Northern Lands  
_  
A hanyou jumped down from his perch in a tree, walking slowly over to the castle infront of him where a lion youkai waited to greet him. "Lord Inuyasha, how nice to see you after so long." The lion youkai was Houtai, Lord of the Northern Lands. Inuyasha just smiled at his old friend before he stopped infront of him. "I could say the same, Lord Houtai. How has everything been?" "It's been fine Inuyasha-chan, I remember when you last were here. It was more than 50 years ago."  
  
Inuyasha nodded his head, shaking the older demon's hand. "Yeah, you're right. And don't call me little. I've grown up." This just made Houtai laugh, but he nodded his head anyways. "I suppose you have grown up Inuyasha. And into a fine man at that." At this comment, Inuyasha blushed as he looked away. "So, tell me, what are you doing here Inuyasha? I heard that Sesshomaru has been looking for you."  
  
"Feh, he doesn't care about me." Inuyasha replied, anger apparent in his voice as he started off into the castle. Houtai stared after Inuyasha surprised, but followed him anyways.  
  
_Later that night, with Shippou and Kagome  
_  
Kagome sighed as she walked past Sesshomaru's door, knowing that he was probably still on the balcony. Shippou looked up at his surrogate mother, wondering what she was thinking about as she carried him to his room. "Momma?" Kagome looked down at her son, smiling at him. "Hm?" "Do you miss Inuyasha?" This question stunned Kagome, but she answered it anyways. "Of course I do Shippou, we all do. Why would you ask?"  
  
Shippou sighed, he knew he had to tell Kagome, and he had to tell her now. "Momma...do you still love Inuyasha?" To say the least, the question caught her off guard and she stopped, looking down at Shippou. "I..I really don't know Shippou....We've been friends for a long time, and so I think I've learned to accept him as just that, a friend..a best friend." He nodded his head, and then took a deep breath as he said, "Inu..Inuyasha and Sess..Sesshomaru love eachother..and I don't mean brotherly love."  
  
_'How many shocks can a girl get in a day?'_ She thought to herself. "Is that why Inuyasha left?" Shippou shook his head and replied, "No, him and Sesshomaru got into a fight. Both of them are too proud to apologize." "Figures.." Kagome muttered as she leaned against the wall. Unknown to them, Sesshomaru was listening from inside of his room.  
  
**_----------  
  
Gwg: Yeah, I know I cut this chapter short...but I wanted to get it out to you guys and I have to work some stuff into the next chapter..I hope you guys like it, sorry to keep you waiting, and please review!_**

_**--Ja ne--**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Gwg: Well, I thought about it for awhile, and I went through my cd's and found an old song of Travis Tritt's called Foolish Pride and it reminded me of the story so far, and what would be happening in this story. I could just put Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in the place of the people that were in the song. But anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, I don't own Inuyasha, only Lord Houtai, and if you can, listen to the song by Travis Tritt.**  
  
**_As in the ashes passion slowly dies, and this romance goes down to foolish pride- Travis Tritt: Foolish Pride_**  
  
**_Sakura Blossoms and Kisses: Chapter 6_**  
  
Lord Houtai could see it, he didn't know how, but he could see the problem between the two brothers. Both were raised to be proud like their father, that's the only thing that could explain why neither of them had apologized yet. No matter what Inuyasha said, he knew the truth, and he let Inuyasha know it too.  
  
"Were in the hell do ya get that I'm proud?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, stareing at Houtai like he'd grown another head. "Inuyasha, your father raised you and Sesshomaru up to be just as proud as he was, you can't deny it." "Sure as hell I can, I ain't proud, Sesshomaru might be, but I'm not." This time, a sigh followed the hanyou's outburst.  
  
"You're just kidding yourself. Well, I'll leave you alone to think about it, dinner will be ready soon." And with that, Houtai walked out of the guest room, leaving Inuyasha alone with his thoughts. Looking around the room, trying to get his mind off of the Lord's words, Inuyasha noticed that the bed was done in crimson red and navy blue silk. The room had a few pictures in it, mostly of fairy tales or past lords.  
  
A dresser was against the wall away from the door, and Inuyasha could only imagine what was in it. Walking across the room, he opened the closet to see that it held many find haoris and hakamas, as well as kimonos._ 'He sure has the money to spend...'_ The hanyou thought to himself as he sighed, closing the door and walking over to the bed. _'I think, I'll just lay here for alittle while....' _With a yawn, he curled up on the bed, soon falling into needed sleep.  
  
_**Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru's Castle**_  
  
A sigh, followed by an angered growl. "Sesshomaru! Stop being an asshole!" Kagome yelled at him, her fists clenching as she glared at the taiyoukai. Glareing back, Sesshomaru stood his ground against the miko who had invaded his room and personal space. "If you would just listen to me for a few minutes!" She knew that she was getting nowhere by yelling at him, but what else would get his attention.  
  
Turning away from Kagome and walking across the room, Sesshomaru made it to his window before he looked back at her, one word escaping his lips, "Speak." Another sigh, followed by a smile and Kagome looking up at him with kind eyes. "Sesshomaru...I know about you and Inuyasha...and even though I have no clue what happened between you two back then..I want to know..why won't you apologize to him?"  
  
Something sparked in Sesshomaru's eyes before he turned away, his eyes directed to the window where he looked out at the land scape. "Why should I apologize for something that I did not do?" He asked, still looking out the window as he mumbled, "And anyways..I don't know where he is..." "Sesshomaru...I know that most people don't think you have a heart, but you do..prove them wrong and use it. Where would Inuyasha go?"  
  
At Kagome's words, it hit Sesshomaru and he knew that she was right. _'My brother picks good friends..'_ He thought to himself as he thought about locations for his brother to run to._ 'Hm...Lord Inyousu and Lady Neeya would gladly welcome him...but they live to far to the east...Lady Inoue and Lord Mikasko like him, but they would never let him in their home..so that leaves only one Lord that would take him in...'_ "Lord Houtai." "Huh?" Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru, confused.  
  
"The only place that Inuyasha would feel truly welcome would be with Lord Houtai, he was our father's best friend and he has two half breed sons who are grown. The eldest is Lord Kaiser and the other one is Lord Tsunamu. Both of them have always been kinda to Inuyasha, but Kaiser has always been jealous of Tsunamu and Inuyasha.." His voice was thoughtful as he turned his gaze back to Kagome.  
  
She nodded as she started out of his room. "Then if you know where he is you have no reason not to go apologize." And with that she shut the door, leaving the demon lord to his thoughts.  
  
**_With Sango and Miroku_**  
  
Sango looked up at the stars above as she sat down on a bench in the garden. The flowers and the moon always had a relaxing effect on her, but only one person could really make her relax..."Hello Lady Sango, I did not expect to find you out here." Looking up, her eyes met the soft blue eyes of Miroku. "Hello Miroku, what are you doing out here so late?" She asked as he sat down beside her, looking up at the stars.  
  
"I was going to take a walk in the garden, but I would much rather talk with you." At this she blushed, looking over at him to see the smile on his face. "You seem confident." Sango stated as she looked up at the stars, never taking notice of what he was doing. Before she could do anything, Miroku was sitting right beside her with his arm drapped around her shoulder. "I only seem confident because I am confident."  
  
This time they both blushed, looking into eachother's eyes, they started to lean towards eachother..."Sango! Miroku! Sesshomaru would like-" Shippou stopped as he noticed what position they were in, both of them blushing. "Uh..I'll leave you two alone...later!" And with that the kitsune pup ran off back into the castle. Miroku sighed as he pulled away and stood up, holding out his hand for Sango.  
  
She thanked him as she took his hand and he pulled her up. "Well, it seems that we are needed." And with that they started inside, Miroku still holding her hand.  
  
**------------  
  
Gwg: I hope you guys liked the kinda fluff with Sango and Miroku, since they really haven't been in the fic...well...I wonder if Sesshy will ever apologize to Inu, or if Inu will ever apologize to Sesshy? Hm...I could always make Sesshomaru have an affair with Kagome....something to think about...anyways, sorry for the late update and I'll try to add the next chapter soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gwg: I'm back again, sorry for taking so long but I got another idea for another story and my mom wouldn't let me on the internet because she said that I stayed on it too long...Yeah right, lol! Well anyways, here's the next chapter and I just want to thank all of my reviewers and my readers! Oh, and somebody brought up that this story is a lot like one of KohakuTenshi's stories and so I went to his bio and looked it up, it's called 'Just one little kiss?' I think...I have read that story, but it was after I posted this one..but it is a good story to read...and without further ado, here is the story!  
  
_It's kind of crazy to cause such pain, Our foolish pride makes us hate this way- Blessed Union of Souls: Brother My Brother_**  
  
**_Sakura Blossoms and Kisses: Chapter 7_**  
  
Sango and Miroku made their way into the castle and towards Sesshomaru's study down the first hall. They'd heard about the fight that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had, but they really didn't know the details at all, just that Inuyasha had left in anger and still hadn't returned, which meant that neither of them had apologized yet.  
  
Slowly opening the door, they walked in and over to where Sesshomaru was waiting for them, standing by the window and looking out over the forest. "What is it that you need, Sesshomaru-sama?" Miroku asked as she stood beside Sango, stareing at the umoving taiyoukai. Amber eyes turned to face the couple for a moment before he turned back to look at the forest that surrounded his castle.  
  
"Take a seat, and I will explain." His voice sounded distance, more so than usual, but both complied and sat down on a couch that was facing his desk. "I guess that I should start from the beginning?" It wasn't really a question, but Miroku and Sango nodded anyways, knowing that he would start from the beginning anyways.  
  
"It all started the day that my mother died and my father took a human for a mate..."  
  
**_Many Years Ago in the Western Lands_**  
  
_A young Sesshomaru chased a yellow butterfly around the grounds of the castle, an unsual sound coming from him, laughter. This was to be the heir to the Western Lands after his father died, which wouldn't be till many years later. Another, demon, a female Inu demon walked up to the boy, smiling as she watched him run around the grounds and towards the garden, still chasing the yellow butterfly.  
  
Finally giving up on catching the butterfly, Sesshomaru made his way over to his mother, sitting down in her lap as she rocked him and sung him a song until he fell asleep.  
  
**A Few Years Later  
  
**An older Sesshomaru now glared at his father who had a human holding on to his left arm. Before Sesshomaru could even ask, he saw the glint in his father's eyes, and he knew...his father had mated with this human wench, but as to confirm his thought his father nodded before he walked straight past him, only saying four words, "Her name is Izayoi."  
  
He was angered and hurt to no end that his father would choose a mate, a human one at that, so soon after his mother's death. Had she meant nothing to him? Had he only mated her for an heir, for him? Without so much as a second thought, Sesshomaru took off running, only knowing one place to go that he would be comforted by the scent, the Sakura Tree grove._  
  
_**The Day Of Inuyasha's Birth  
  
**Sesshomaru stood patiently outside of his father's chambers, waiting for the wail of his little brother or sister. Even though he still hadn't forgiven his father and he certainly didn't like his father's mate, he was quite interested in having someone else around besides the servants and of course the Lord and Lady.  
  
Suddenly, a loud wail filled his ears, telling him that his new sibiling was well and alive..and very, very loud. After a few moments, the wailing stopped and the huge oak doors to his father's chambers opened, allowing him entrance. Amber eyes looked at the family that set on the bed, his father sat at the head, holding his human mate while the baby laid wrapped in a blanket in her arms.  
  
Slowly making his way over to them, he looked down at the baby in silent awe. Two small dog ears instead of human ears, a white tuft of hair, and two amber eyes were all that was visable from the blanket. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile as he lightly touched the boy's cheek with his claw, making him make a sound between a bark and a laugh.  
  
Izayoi smiled as she looked up at the serene prince's face. "His name is Inuyasha." Sesshomaru nodded, turning the name over in his mind before he spoke it with his calm and silky voice, "Inuyasha." The meaning of the name quickly popped into his head, 'Dog Demon..' And Sesshomaru knew that it would be a great name someday.  
  
_**-------  
  
Gwg: Sorry to cut it off here, but I know you guys wanted another chapter out and so here it is..but it might take me awhile on Faye's Diary since I have run dry of ideas...and I really do need them, but anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter! Ja ne! Oh, and once again, thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gwg: Once again I am back..I still have no money to pay the internet bill...but they haven't cut it off yet. My Grandpa said that he'd try to pay it for me so I'm wondering if that will work out..but anyways, thanks to all my reviewers and I will try to post again soon!**  
  
**_It is sweet madness, glorious sadness that brings me to my knees......- Sarah McLauchlan  
  
Sakura Blossoms and Kisses: Chapter 8_**  
  
**_A Few Years Later  
_**  
_A little Inuyasha smiled as he ran around the garden, chasing after his brother's retainer, Jaken. Taking a chance, Jaken looked behind him to see if Inuyasha was there, only to get tackled by the little hanyou. Struggling, Jaken tried to get away from the young prince, but to no avail. Inuyasha just laughed as he wrestled the toad down and kept him still.  
  
A deep laugh sounded from behind them, making Inuyasha turn around. A smile came to his face as he jump up off of Jaken and ran to the open arms of his elder brother. "Sesshy!" He said happily as he hugged his brother. Sesshomaru smiled down at his little brother as he held onto him. "You've grown while I've been away." Inuyasha nodded quickly, smiling as his ears twitched.  
  
"Yup, Daddy said the same thing when he came back a few days ago." His elder brother just smiled before he sat him on his shoulders and started back towards the castle, being followed by an unhappy toad.  
  
**Present Day**_  
  
Miroku watched Sesshomaru for a moment as he trailed off from the story, his eyes looking out the castle window once again and onto the grounds and forest below. "Sesshomaru-sama, if I may ask, why did you hate Inuyasha at the beginning?" Catching Sesshomaru's attention, the taiyoukai turned to face the two ningen that were seated on his couch, his eyes turning to Miroku.  
  
"What do you mean 'at the beginning'?" His voice held confusion as his amber eyes held his piercing gaze. "The first time that Lady Kagome met you, she said you were trying to kill Inuyasha to get the Tetsusaiga, and then when I first met you, you were once again trying to kill Inuyasha to get the sword. So how can you honestly say that you love him when you have attacked him so many times?"  
  
Sesshomaru took a deep breath before he turned to look out of the window once again, his eyes burning with anger, hurt, and betrayal as he replied, "Because, after Izayoi died Inuyasha did not come back to me like he said he would. He let people hurt him and he grew up alone, that was, until he met a miko by the name of Kikyo. I watched from afar as he slowly fell in love with her, he was willing to throw away who he really was and become a human for her."  
  
Amber eyes flared with anger as he kept his gaze on the forest. "He would've given up everything he was just to please her...and then he fell for the miko's reincarnation. Yet she was someone who accepted him as he was and she still does, but that doesn't erase the fact that for years he forgot that I was waiting for him to come back home, to come back to me." "And he never did." Sango finished softly as she looked at the Western Lord.  
  
Sesshomaru just nodded his head, hateing the fact that these humans could read him so easily. "Sesshomaru-sama, if I may suggest something." An aggrivated sigh followed by his smooth voice, "What is it?" "You need to apologize to him before he leaves you for good. Even if you think it's not your fault, when two people fight, the blame is on both of them." Sesshomaru just stood silently, taking in the words before he nodded. "Maybe so, but I still have a story to tell.."  
  
**------ **

**Gwg: Yes, I know this chapter was a long time coming and it wasn't really long, but I hope you guys like it while I try to come up with more ideas for my other stories. And I get to keep the internet since my Grandpa is paying it for me! Anywho, read and review and I'll try to update soon, Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gwg: Yeah, I know this story is going slow..but atleast in this chapter you'll get to see Inuyasha-chan! First time he's actually been present in about...two or three chapters...anywho, I can't wait to see what you guys think of this next chapter!  
**  
**_I don't wanna another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul- Beautiful Soul by Jesse Mccartney  
  
Sakura Blossoms and Kisses: Chapter 9  
  
Years Later, When Inu-san is grown  
_**  
_A fully grown hanyou smirked as he watched the miko walked through the forest, heading to the huge tree in the middle that was named the God Tree. His amber eyes watched her as he silently trailed after her, unaware that a youkai trailed after him. As the beautiful miko sat down under the tree, she looked up, her eyes meeting those of the hanyou.  
  
"You can come down now Inuyasha, I won't hurt you."  
  
She called out softly, watching as the amber eyed half demon jumped down from a nearby tree and slowly took a seat beside her, always looking at anything but her. The miko just smiled as she laid down her bow and arrows, trying to make the tense hanyou beside her relax.  
  
"Whaddya want Kikyo?"  
  
He asked as he finally turned to look at her, relaxing slightly when he noticed that she didn't have her bow and arrows. Kikyo just smiled as she watched him look at her with his peircing gaze, nothing like the other demons that she'd had the so called 'pleasure' of meeting.  
  
"I just wanted to talk Inuyasha, is it so bad having to sit with me?"  
  
Inuyasha just shook his head, his silver hair swinging as he looked over at her once again, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched her giggle, his ears twitching to the sound. He just shook his head once more, his ears twitching of their own accord as he relaxed alittle more.  
  
"No, it's not so bad having to sit with you. What do you find so funny?"  
  
He asked as she continued to laugh as his ears twitched over and over again. A blush appeared on his cheeks as he realized this and he looked away into the sky, trying to keep his attention off of her slowly subsiding giggles.  
  
"It's nothing Inuyasha, I just find that you're ears are...cute.."  
  
Inuyasha huffed, his chest puffing out, but slowly deflating when he heard her giggle again. He just sighed a slight smile coming to his face as they started a very decent conversation. Without either of them knowing it, they were being watched by a very formidable taiyoukai. His name was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. He wasn't blind to his brother's attraction for the miko, but in all honesty, he wished he was.  
  
**Present Day**_  
  
Miroku and Sango watched as the Western Lord slowly finished his recount of that day that was burned into his memory for eternity. Miroku nodded his head slowly as Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to them, waiting to hear their oppinion on his thoughts, on what he'd seen that day many years ago.  
  
"It seems that Inuyasha did love Kikyo, but he claims that he still does. You are right in saying that he would give up everything for her. From what we've learned from him, Keade, and Lady Kagome we know that he felt that Kikyo was very special for him, special enough that he would become a ningen for her and give up his ambition to become a full fledged youkai."  
  
Miroku stated as he really thought about it. Sango just nodded as she remembered the countless conversations she'd had with Kagome about Inuyasha and his past and what she used to feel about him. Suddenly, something else came to Sango's attention as her thoughts drifted over a certain conversation with Kagome, Keade, and Shippou.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, if I'm not mistaken...Aren't relationships between noble familes looked upon with disgrace? I remember talking about it with Lady Keade, Kagome, and Shippou after something that Koga had said in regards to you and Inuyasha. He said that the noble blood was slowly dying about because of brothers or sisters getting into fights about who was heir to whatever lands or villages and such."  
  
Sesshomaru looked up from his thoughts and turned to look at the exterminator with surprise. Miroku also turned a surprised gaze to Sango, remember Koga's exact words on the relationships between families of noble blood. Sesshomaru pondered on Sango's question and what Prince Koga had said.  
  
"What Prince Koga said is true, relationships in the same noble families are looked upon with disgrace..but not all of them. Lord Tsunamu and Lord Kaiser, also known as Lord Hironu, have a relationship with eachother. Yet, ningen and youkai alike say nothing because Tsunamu is a hanyou much like Inuyasha and Lord Hironu is a full youkai like myself. Their father, Lord Houtai, did exactly the same thing that my father did after his first mate died, he mated to a ningen woman which later gave birth to Lord Tsunamu."  
  
They both just nodded as they thought about this carefully. It was hard to see what Sesshomaru thought of the relationship between the brothers, but it was clear that he didn't loath them in the least bit. They apparently had what he'd lost with Inuyasha. After a few moments passed, neither parties saying anything, Kagome quickly made her way into the room, stareing at the occupants as she stood infront of them.  
  
"Sorry to barge in like this guys, but I just got some bad news from Myouga. It seems that Naraku is on the move again with Kagura and Kanna. He's paired up once again with Kikyo and they're heading to demolish Koga's clan, who unfortunatly, just arrived at the Northern Lands where Inuyasha is staying."  
  
Amber eyes flashed with understanding as he started towards the door, everyone else following him. They had to get to the Northern Lands and quick to save Inuyasha and the others.  
  
_**Northern Lands**_  
  
Inuyasha sat down across from Koga and the others that were seated in the room. On either side of Koga were two wolves, both of them reconizable, their names, Ginta and Hakkaku. Sitting on one side of Inuyasha was Lord Tsunamu and sitting on his other side was Lord Kaiser, both of them having been in deep conversation with Koga when he arrived.  
  
"Prince Inuyasha, it's nice to see that you've finally arrived."  
  
Kaiser greeted with a smirk as the hanyou looked at him. Dark blue eyes scanned over the hanyou friend that he hadn't seen in years. Inuyasha had changed from his carefree child self to a very arrogant, take no shit, adult.  
  
"Drop the formalities Kaiser, you always were the one to be sarcastic."  
  
Inuyasha replied, smirking as everyone else started to laugh. It'd been a while since he'd been surrounded by childhood friends that he knew fairly well. Koga just shook his head, grinning at everyone as they slowly started to calm down.  
  
"Nice to see that neither of you have lost you're edge in the last few years."  
  
Koga commented, Tsunamu nodded his agreement. Ginta and Hakkaku just smiled as they watched the exchange between the sons of very formidable Lords of the past and present.  
  
"This is gonna take awhile."  
  
Ginta muttered to Hakkaku as he silently nodded his agreement. They settled back in their chairs for what they knew would be a very long conversation between friends.  
  
**---  
  
Gwg: Yes! I actually have another chapter out! Sorry it's been taking so long and that my other story is taking longer, I've just been fresh outta ideas and I have no idea where this one came from, but here it is!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Gwg: Another chapter! Mind you, these ideas are coming from my dreams, don't ask how just deal with it. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter which is dedicated to all my beautiful reviewers._**  
  
**_I got a disease deep inside that makes me feel uneasy. I can't live_** **_without you tell me what am I supposed to do about it? - Song by Matchbox 20  
  
Sakura Blossoms and Kisses: Chapter 10_**  
  
The sun was just beginning to set as Lord Houtai raced into the room where the Prince's coversed with good nature. Everyone looked up as the door opened, revealing a very angry Lord. Tsunamu stood up, taking quick strides to reach his father, his sapphire eyes glowing as he looked into his father's eyes.  
  
"Naraku's army is approaching, we are about to be in a very huge battle."  
  
Everyone turned thier gaze quickly to Koga and Inuyasha, both of them standing up so quick that their chairs fell over. Their eyes had taken on a look of pure anger and hate as they started out of the room. Ginta and Hakkaku shared a look of understanding as they quickly rose and followed Koga out of the room. Kaiser started to stop Inuyasha before he heard the hanyou's statement.  
  
"Naraku will be mine no matter what you guys say to me. It was because of him that I was pinned to that god damned Goshinboku Tree for fifty years! And I will kill him with my bare hands."  
  
Koga looked back at Inuyasha, watching as the hanyou's features became more fierce. He watched as Kaiser slowly lowered his clawed hand and stepped away from Inuyasha. Tsunamu walked forward and stood beside Inuyasha, showing his friend a half smile.  
  
"Then let's go. If we are to bet this enemy Inuyasha, we must get through his forces."  
  
With that decided, they all raced towards the battle field with their amazing speed. Suddenly, Inuyasha remembered something that was said to him many years ago.  
  
_"Always remember Inuyasha, you can't let personal problems get involved in a fight. That's why father is such a great Lord, little brother...He keeps his emotions out of a fight."_  
  
**_At the Border of the Western Lands_**  
  
Flashes of silver where all that the gang could see of Sesshomaru as he raced towards the Northern Lands, towards the battle. Kirara sped up trying to keep up with Sesshomaru, which was hard since she was carrying everyone. Kagome watched the taiyoukai as he continued to race towards the war that was about to take place.  
  
As soon as he learned of what was about to happen, he'd left the care of his castle and his ward to Jaken and the only two demons he knew that would come to his lands on short notice, Lord Inyousu and Lady Neeya. Both of them were strong lion youkai, so he knew they would take great care of his home.  
  
He stopped as he reached the edge of a cliff that marked the end of his lands and the beginning of Lord Houtai's land. The scent of recently spilt blood reached his senses as he looked out over the land, spotting the castle where his halfling brother was taking refuge. Yet, his attention was caught when he heard the miko's sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Oh no...tonight's the night of the New Moon!"  
  
**_-----  
  
Gwg: Sorry to leave you hanging, but the battle is still under construction, though I have it in my mind how everything happens. I know this is short and I apologize for that as well. Well anyways, I hope to get some reviews for this and I'll update when I can, later!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Gwg: Another chapter and this story is probably going to come to a close soon..but then again I might keep it going for awhile or make a sequel, you the reviewers will decide that...Then again, I just might cut it off here and let you wonder what happened, or cut it off at the next chapter..hm..maybe..._**

_**Memories of everything has settled,**_

_**This is a warm place to be**_

_**The stars seperate us from the future,**_

_**We are always so brillant,**_

_**So shine- Every Heart- BoA, fourth Inuyasha Ending Theme**_

_**Sakura Blossoms and Kisses: Chapter 11**_

Inuyasha fought his way through Naraku's forces, never once giving thought to what the night would bring. The sun was already setting fast on the battle field, showering it in a orange and red light that would represent the blood that would stain the land forever. Beside him, Tsunamu and Kaiser forced their way through the rogue demons. Koga raced past them, his pack following him as he ripped his way through a weak spot in the demons defenses.

"Come on you mut, this shouldn't be to hard!"

He called back to Inuyasha, raising the hanyou's anger as he stopped for a moment, glaring daggers at the Wolf Prince before he quickly dodged an attack. Unnoticed by anyone, the sun was dipping below the horizon, and no moon was taking it's place. Inuyasha quickly dodged Kohaku's attack, he was just about to fight back when he stopped dead in his tracks.

His hair was slowly changing from it's regular white color to black while his eyes turned from their deep amber to a darker violet. His claws disappeared infront of his eyes and his ears transformed from their triangular dog ears to his human ears. A quick glance over at Tsunamu and the sky told him everything, it was the night of the New Moon.

Cursing, he moved away from Kohaku, keeping out of the range of his weapon. Tsunamu's eyes were now a dark blue while his hair was black, any of his demon features had disappeared along with his demon abilites. Inuyasha heard the cursing of the other hanyou as they both fought their enemies, realizing the trap that Naraku unknowling had set.

Kaiser and Koga had moved back to protect Tsunamu and Inuyasha, even though the half breeds protested the help.

"We need you alive, ecspecially you mut so shut up!"

Koga had yelled back at Inuyasha as he took up the position of fighting Kohaku. Inuyasha growled lowly, the sound being a far cry from his usual ones. Tsunamu unsheathed the sword that was at his side, relying on it for his strength. Inuyasha knew it would be of no use to try and use Tetsusaiga when he was a human, he had no protection or no way to fight. 'I'll just have to rely on the strength my mother gave me.' He thought to himself as he went into combat with a low leveled demon.

_**Meanwhile**_

Sesshomaru slashed through the demons ferociously, he could sense his brother's change even though they were not truely close. He could tell that the miko sensed it as well when her eyes widdenly slightly and she began to fire the arrows with more meaning than before. They all knew that if they didn't reach Inuyasha fast that they may never get a chance to see him.

The taiyoukai could clearly recall the first time that he had watched his younger half brother transform into his ningen form. At first he was surprised, then disgusted, but slowly a feeling of protectiveness swelled in his heart. Even though he hated his ningen step mother, that didn't mean that he had to hate his hanyou half brother as well.

With that memory, he started fighting more effectively than before. His brother was the hot-head of the family, he was the one that had to keep calm. His heart was pounding fast in his ears and chest, making him control his urge to let his youkai blood truely take over. 'To beat them I have to stay calm. I have to be in control to find my brother, my heart.' He thought silently as with help from his 'friends', he fought towards the heart of the battle.

**_Gwg: Yes I know, it's been a long while since I've posted anything on this. The battle is still working itself out in my head so I might re-write this sometime or another. Anywho, I hope to get the next chapter out faster, but that might be impossible with me now being in HighSchool and having tons of homework as well as chores. Well, I hoped you like this chapter and please review, and thanks for being patient with me! Ja ne!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Gwg: I was wondering if I should cut the story off at this chapter..or maybe the next one..I seem to be getting less and less reviews and even though I love writing this story it's hard to balance it with highschool and everything else that I have to do. So my conclusion is that unless you want me to quite the story, please review!**

_**Osanai kioku no kata sumi ni  
Atatakai basho ga aru soushi  
Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga  
Itsumo kagayaite ita  
So shine- Every Heart- BoA, fourth Inuyasha Ending Theme**_

_****_

_**Sakura Blossoms and Kisses: Chapter 12**_

Sesshomaru fought like he had never fought before. All thoughts of anything or anyone else other than his brother disappeared as he neared where his brother was. He could already hear his brother yelling at Tsunamu and Koga to keep to the side and out of Kohaku's aim, while him and Kaiser distracted him away from the other two. He was aware of the taijya's over whelming sadness at hearing that her brother was fighting for Naraku, not against him.

And then he was assaulted by the scent of blood, tons of it. As he looked around him, he was able to tell that he was in the middle of the battle field surrounded by dead bodies of ally and enemy. He was suddenly aware of the miko standing beside him, her eyes wide with fear as she looked to his right. Sesshomaru turned to see what had caught Kagome's attention, only for his body to freeze. Inuyasha was fighting Kagura by himself, but coming from behind him was Naraku.

"Inuyasha! Behind you!"

Miroku called out as he hit a demon away from him with his staff. Inuyasha turned to face his friends, surprised to see them there fighting. His violet eyes widden when they landed on Sesshomaru, amber meeting violet and locking in a heated gaze that translated everything they felt at the moment. Naraku took Inuyasha's distraction and used it against him as he drove one of his tenticles through Inuyasha's chest.

The taiyoukai froze in place as he watched the blood roll down his brother's chest from the hole, a puddle forming underneath him as Naraku held him higher.

"You are mine Inuyasha, and I _will _kill you this time."

Naraku laughed with a malicious smirk on his face as Inuyasha coughed up blood on the end of his tenticle, the hanyou's face contorted in pain. Suddenly, a vicious growl was heard everywhere and the battle stopped, everyone turning to face the taiyoukai. His eyes were a crimson red, his fangs bared as he raced at Naraku, the latter being to slow to stop the attack. All Naraku felt was a burning pain as Sesshomaru's claws slashed at him, cutting his face and his chest.

Inuyasha fell from Naraku's tenticle, landing in the arms of his brother. Another ferocious growl left the Lord of the Western Lands as he watched Kagura and Kanna come to Naraku's aid.

"Sesshomaru, we have to do something for Inuyasha..He's losing too much blood."

Kagome stated as she neared them cautiously. Sesshomaru watched her closely for a moment before he lowered his brother to the ground and allowed Kagome and Sango to come near them. As Kagome worked on Inuyasha with Sango's help, the battle started once again with Sesshomaru and Naraku going at it with eachother, evenly matched. Miroku stayed nearby as did Tsunamu, Kaiser, and Koga to protect them from any of the demons while they worked.

As they continued to work on him the sun started to rise and Inuyasha made his transformation back into his regular hanyou self. A deep sadness was in Kagome's eyes as she moved away from him slightly, Sango following her lead. Naraku's forces were starting to retreat, having their army being totally annhiliated. Sesshomaru had now moved back to the group, the taiyoukai almost wanting to recoil because of the smell of his brother's blood, and lots of it.

Something compeled him to look up into the eyes of the miko, and in her sapphire eyes he saw a deep and raw sadness, with one look at his brother, he knew why. He had lost way to much blood in his human form and now his hanyou form, he was worn out and tired. He would not walk away from this battlefield, and that was the hard truth.

"Sess...homaru..."

Sesshomaru kneeled beside his brother, bringing him into his arms slowly, being careful of his wounds. His younger half brother looked up at him with slightly dulled amber eyes, a reminder that his brother wasn't always as cocky as he seemed. The others were gathered around them, watching the scene silently. Shippou had come closer to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru than the others, the little kitsune youkai settled himself beside Sesshomaru so that he could clearly see his 'big brother'.

"Sssh Inuyasha, just sleep..."

Sesshomaru whispered quietly, his heart breaking inside of his chest. He had never ment to cause his brother any pain, but that was all that he had done. His brother had been of a pure heart since he was born, and even through all of the killings, he still kept that pure heart. Him on the other hand has lost his pure heart as time went on, the death of both of his parents only added fuel to the growing fire of hate and coldness that soon consumed him. Sesshomaru was surprised when a clawed hand stroked his cheek gently, as he looked down at his brother he was greeted with a fanged grin.

"Don't worry.....about me....Sesshomaru.....Everything will be....alright.......Father and Mother told me so..."

Inuyasha whispered before his hand started to fall, Sesshomaru caught it and brought it to his heart, holding it there as he looked into the eyes that so matched his own in color.

"Yes, little brother...Everything will be alright...just sleep my love...and when you wake up you'll be in a better place."

Inuyasha nodded his head slowly, turning to look at his other friends and then turning his eyes to Kagome. He could see the compassion she had for him, the commpassion that she had for every living being. Yet, he had been blind to her love and had unintentionally hurt her many times on his hunt for Kikyo, and then for Sesshomaru. She understood him and never turned him away from her and she never would.

"Inuyasha, there is nothing that you need to say. You have been forgiven, you always will be..."

He could see the tears falling down her cheeks and hitting the ground below her. The same was for Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippou, and everyone else gathered around them. Shippou carefully climbed onto his chest, being careful of his wound as he looked into the amber depths that belonged to his friend.

"I'm gonna miss ya, big brother."

Shippou stated with a half smile. Inuyasha fought the sleep that wanted to claim him, but then he heard Kagome humming and then her and Sango as they sung softly.

_"Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
every heart  
sunao ni nareru darou  
Dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
every heart  
kokoro mita sareru no darou  
  
nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_donna egao ni deaetara  
every heart  
yume wo fumidasereruyo  
hitowa  
kanashimi no mukou ni  
every heart  
shiawase ukabete nemuru_

_itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
yasuraka ni nareru youni  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku  
  
osanai kioku no kata sumi ni  
atatakai basho ga aru soushi  
hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga  
itsumo kagayaite ita  
so shine  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
kyou mo takaisora miageteiru_

_meguru meguru toki no naka de  
boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku."_

It was a song that his mother had sung to him many times when he was smaller, a song that he loved. His eyes started to close slowly as he heard his brother begin to sing the song over again with Miroku, Kagome, and Sango. And it was so that Prince Inuyasha passed away.

_"And it will come to pass that my sons will not fight for the others blood. They will love eachother with a love that surpasses that of everything else. Trial and Error will be how they learn and experience will be on their side. Together they shall bring the downfall of the greatest evil that Japan has ever seen."_

_Izayoi smiled tenderly at Inutaisho as they looked out over the balcony into the garden. A young Sesshomaru was playing with a younger Inuyasha, teaching him the skills of fighting and the art of attack. Inutaisho's youngest son was a quick learner and a very skilled fighter, even though he was only just a halfbreed and a child no less._

_"You are right Inutaisho, they will bring peace to a land that has long forgotten the word. Wars are being waged on every side of Japan and needless blood is being shed. The demons and the humans have always been enemies, but maybe Prince Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will be able to bring them together."_

_The Lord of the Western Lands just nodded as he pulled his mate to his chest, a real smile on his face as he watched his sons._

_**Gwg: Yes well, I think I just might end the story here..what do you think? If I get atleast 10 reviews I will continue the story like I planned to..I know that Sesshomaru was alittle OCC in this chapter, but deal with it..Anyways, the song was Every Heart by BoA, the fourth ending to Inuyasha. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Gwg: Well, it seems that you guys really do like this story. I got enough reviews and I decided to continue it for everyone who wants it continued. I really did consider letting it end like that, but I changed my mind and decided to continue it.**

_**Never fear the distance between your dreams and reality- Unknown**_

_**Sakura Blossoms and Kisses: Chapter 13**_

It had only been a few hours since Inuyasha's death, but to Sesshomaru it felt like eternity. They were now traveling towards Naraku's Castle with a small army of demons. If their plan worked, they would be able to defeat Naraku from the inside out, but to do that they needed help. And with that it mind, enter Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna. It was a well known fact that Kikyo had helped Naraku many times and it was said that she despised Inuyasha. Yet, the undead Miko had agreed to help them kill Naraku and finish the Shikon No Tama. Kagura and Kanna were a whole different story indeed.

Both of them were the spawn of Naraku, and yet they hated him with every fiber of their being. To kill Naraku they needed all the help that they could get and Kagura and Kanna were a big part of their plan. While Naraku was recovering, Kanna would get Kagura's heart from him, and Kagura would get his part of the jewel. Another known fact was that Onigumo still resided in Naraku, and so the halfbreed would be unable to kill Kikyo, something that their plan heavily relied on when Sesshomaru and the others had thought of it just mere hours ago.

_**A few hours ago**_

_Sesshomaru stood up, holding his brother's limp form in his arms as he looked around at everyone else. He had a plan in his mind, and it had to do with bring his love/brother back to life._

_"Kagome, I need you to locate the miko named Kikyo. Koga, you can go with Ginta and Hakkaku and track down Kagura and Kanna, they aren't too far from here, understood? Tell Kagura that I will take her up on her offer to destory Naraku, but she has to get me the whole jewel and Kanna has to get her heart from the halfbreed, now go!"_

_Koga nodded and took off with his two companions, leaving a trail of dust behind them as Kagome closed her eyes, using her faint bond with Kikyo to locate her. Miroku and Sango stood off to the side of their friend, wondering what the Demon Lord had in mind that concerned using three of their enemies as well as the Shikon No Tama._

_It didn't take Kagome long to locate Kikyo and as such Miroku and Sango were sent off to retrieve her as they rode on Kirara's back. The Lord of the Western Lands was silent as he watched Kaiser and Tsunamu fetch a carriage for him to lay his brother's body in. Kagome just watched the taiyoukai with sympathy, placing her hand lightly on his shoulder._

_"Before you say anything Sesshomaru, my sympathy reaches out to everyone who has lost someone today...Inuyasha ment a lot to us, as he did to you. It is a lose that weighs heavily with us all."_

_Sesshomaru had just nodded his head in agreement, laying his brother in the back of the carriage that was led by a team of horse youkai. The leader of the team of 8 horses, 9 counting the leader himself, was as white as a shining star with deep blue eyes. He could recall meeting the horse when he was younger, and if he wasn't mistaken, it's name was Soraono. It was the fast horse in all of Japan, and the strongest as well. It had been old when he was young, and so Soraono had to be ancient now._

_"You will carry us with great speed to the battlefield Soraono, will you not?"_

_The horse neighed in agreement, stomping it's hooves to show how eager he was to help the sons of Inutaisho. Sesshomaru just nodded mutely to the horse, running his hand lightly down it's neck before he moved towards the only black horse of the group. Yami, which concidentally ment dark, was at the back of the group. His dark black eyes studied Sesshomaru for a moment, before he neighed in reconition. _

_Yami had been just a colt when Sesshomaru was a pup, and the two had been friends. After his father's death, Yami had been sent along with Soraono and Sora to stay with Houtai, and that's how it had been ever since._

_"Lord Sesshomaru, everyone is returning now."_

_Prince Kaiser said with a quick bow before he moved back over to his brother. Sesshomaru just nodded and waited for them to arrive._

_**Present Day and Time**_

"Sesshomaru-sama, what is your plan exactly?"

Miroku asked after the silence reigned for awhile. The Demon Lord barely acknowledged that the monk had spoken to him as he continued to stare straight ahead. He felt more than heard Kagome shift beside him, waiting for him to answer her friend.

"We are going to defeat Naraku with the help of our enemies..and after we finish the Shikon No Tama we have to make a dicision."

"What would that be Sesshomaru-sama?"

"We have to decide whether we want to wish Inuyasha back or wish for the Jewel of Four Souls to disappear forever."

It was then that the reality hit them, Inuyasha might never come back to them. Internally, Sesshomaru fought a battle within himself over his brother. He desperatly wanted him back, but the Tenseiga had not pulsed at all since his brother's death. He had touched the hilt of the sword many times, but it seemed that it refused to obey him the one time that he needed it the most. It had worked without his calling upon it on Rin and then on Jaken, but now when he wanted the most precious person is his meager life back, it would not heed to his call.

Kagome could see the anger beneath Sesshomaru's flawless mask. She supposed it came with living near him during the months that Inuyasha had left. The castle was beautiful, something that she had not expected. She could sometimes see what she thought Inuyasha's life would be like, living in the castle. Yet, she knew that living in the castle would mean nothing when it came to how Inuyasha was treated.

She had always thought that the two brother's hated eachother with a burning passion, but after Sesshomaru never killed or really attempted to kill Inuyasha something became known to her. She could see Sesshomaru's strategy to train his younger half-brother for the battle ahead with Naraku. 'He may have been cold at first, but slowly, he became warm...He let us stay in the castle..and he does love Inuyasha...maybe he isn't so bad after all.' Kagome thought to herself with a smile as she looked foward towards the mountain, and the barrier that lead to Naraku's Castle. The Final Showdown was upon them, would they make it out alive or would they perish at the hands of the half-demon Naraku?

_**Gwg: Yes, I got enough reviews to continue the story..and I couldn't leave you guys hanging. Anywho, to continue from here I atleast want 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. I was writing this in English 9 Honors today and I got in trouble when the teacher noticed that I wasn't paying attention. I hope you guys like this and I can't wait for your reivews!**_


	14. Author Note

Hey everyone, I know it's been a long time since I update on this fic and I am very, very sorry! School has been taking up most of my time, but I am working on the next chapter and it is almost done. Please hang in there until I get it finished, and thank you for all of the reviews.

**_Gundamwinggirl_**


	15. Chapter 14

**Gwg: Yes, and now on to chapter fourteen since I got enough reviews. As last time I will ask for atleast near 10 reviews before I add another chapter. I'm already failing one of my classes and so while trying hard to make up for that one I am also trying hard to keep this story up so please read and review!**

_**Only love can sail straight from the harbor   
And only love will lead us to the other shore   
And out of all the flags I've flown   
One flies high and stands alone   
Only love- Only Love by Wynonna Judd**_

_**Sakura Blossoms and Kisses: Chapter 14**_

The final stages had been set into motion. Soon, an all out war would occur in the Fuedal Era. Sesshomaru had rallied his forces from all four lands, and now he would go up against Naraku and his horde of demons. Another demon had joined Sesshomaru and Kagome up front, her name was Yuki Kinowata, and she was a hanyou herself. Her eyes were amber with silver flecks in them while her hair was black with silver and amber streaks through it.

She was part of Sesshomaru's Army, a very surprising fact to anyone who knew how much he used to hate humans and halfbreeds alike. Yuki was abandoned by her human father when she was young, her mother being a demon that lived in the Western Lands. As such, Sesshomaru had let her into his army when she was just 10 in human years. She had to be his most trusted companion and warrior, besides Jaken of course.

"We're almost there, Sesshomaru-sama."

The taiyoukai nodded his head at Yuki's words. Said hanyou jumped from the carriage, landing on her feet with amazing agility before she took off running towards the front of the group. The array of humans and demons going into battle was astounding, even to a warrior such as herself. _'Demons who have defied Lord Sesshomaru are now fighting for him...Humans that he called discrases are giving their lives for him....Whether it be for Lord Sesshomaru or Master Inuyasha, we will overcome Naraku....that discrase of a hanyou will pay.'_ Yuki thought angrily to herself as she jumped over the last set of demons, placing herself at the front of the army.

Amber eyes looked on in surprise as she took in Naraku's forces. His army was much bigger than the one Sesshomaru had been able to round up on short notice, and it was then that it hit her. _'He set up a trap....that bastard....', _she growled in thought as Koga landed beside her.

"It seems we are outnumbered."

The wolf youkai spoke as he looked over their enemy and then back at Yuki. The hanyou just nodded her head as she stepped forward, a hand resting lightly on her shoulder.

"You have been faithful to me, Yuki. I trust you won't fail me now."

Sesshomaru's voice was soft as his amber orbs gazed down at the hanyou. Yuki nodded, returning his gaze for a moment before she looked away.

"The battle will start soon, Sesshomaru-sama....You better check on the miko and her companions."

They fell into a comforting silence as the taiyoukai watched her out of the corner of his eye. Something was bothering her, and it became apparent to him as he followed her line of sight. He reconized the youkai she was looking at immediatly, it was Ryusenkan, the one she was in love with.

"Do not let him deceive you, Yuki."

"I know, Sesshomaru-sama...We are on different sides and if it comes to it, I will kill him."

From on the other side of the battlefield, Ryusenkan stood silently beside Naraku. He had watched as Kagura and Kanna had escaped with the help of Kikyo before the opposing forces arrived. He needed to follow Naraku so he could be free, but his heart called out against all of his protests to Yuki. She had always been a part of him, and now that part was gone.

_"You don't belong here Yuki, go home!"_

_Ryusenkan yelled at Yuki. She was stubborn, but he hoped that she would listen to him and just go._

_"You're right! I don't belong with a bastard like you Ryusenkan! Sesshomaru-sama was right about you!"_

_She growled out before she ran off. The anger in his eyes faded to be replaced by sadness as he put his hand to his cheek, pulling it back to see it stained with blood. She had landed her attack without him noticing until know. And so, as his wound bled, his heart did as well._

Naraku watched Ryusenkan closely, a smirk appearing on his face. He had torn the lovers apart, like he had done to so many before. Now, they hated eachother and they were fighting on opposite sides; each willing to give their life for the one they were fighting for. _'Lord Sesshomaru will always remember the day he crossed paths with me. I've made his life a living hell and I will continue to do so..That brother of his should've been mine, just like Kikyo...' _The demented half demon thought to himself, letting loose a bone chilling chuckle((ya know the one..."Kukukukuku....")).

This would be the battle that would end it all...The Shikon No Tama could be his, all he had to do was win.Yet, he wasn't just after the Jewel Of Four Souls anymore..He also wanted Tenseiga, Tetsusaiga, and Toukijin....but what he wanted most of all was the hanyou prince, and his former miko lover. _'Everything will fall into place, and the Fires of Hell will consume this land when I win..'_

**Gwg: Yes, I know...a short chapter with a long time coming...mom wouldn't let me really do anything until I brought up my Algebra 1, Physical Science, and World Geography grades...but anywho, I finally got this chapter out and I hope you like it. Yuki and Ryusenkan belong to me...although they were based upon two friends of mine in a way. Anyways, I want atleast 5 reviews, 10 at the most before I post the next chapter in which the battle will start (hopefully). I would also like to thank all my lovely reviewers, they do mean the world to me and they help me get ideas. So, until next time, ja ne!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Gwg: Yay, chapter fifteen and moving on...This story shouldn't last to much longer and I am debating whether or not to make an epilogue or a sequel for I might not do either. Anyways, thank you for all of the reviews and for the disclaimer which I haven't done in awhile, I don't own Inuyasha, only this story and a few original characters.**

_**I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
**__**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
**__**But I got lost a time or two  
**__**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
**__**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you- The Broken Road: Rascal Flatts**_

_**Sakura Blossoms and Kisses: Chapter 15**_

_"SIT BOY!"_

_"That's right Inuyasha, Big Sit."_

_Miroku said, looking down at Inuyasha in half shock and half concealed laughter._

Sango looked over at Miroku quietly, wondering what he was thinking about. She knew that this would be their last time going into battle, it could be the last time that she would ever see him again.

"Lady Sango, what is it that plagues your mind?"

Miroku spoke softly as he looked over at her. Blushing at having been caught staring, Sango looked away and shook her head.

"It's nothing Miroku...I was just thinking-"

"About this last battle...who will make it out and who will not...What we will lose and what we can gain.."

Miroku cut in, understanding Sango's thoughts for the reason that he was thinking the same thing. Sango nodded silently as she looked over at him, her eyes shining with tears and something else. Miroku gave her a soft smile as he leaned over, his clothed hand cupping her cheek as he gave her gentle kiss. Pulling back, his eyes shone with love before he turned around as a battle cry pierced the air; it was starting.

Taking a last look back at Sango, Miroku jumped down from the cart and took off running towards the battlefield. Sango watched in surprise for a few seconds before she too jumped down from the cart and raced after Miroku with Kirara and the Hiraikotsu. Reaching the battle a wave of apprehension washed over the taijya as she looked over the ridge to where the battles were being waged.

Kagome and Miroku had already joined in the fight with Yuki, Kaiser, and Tsunamu. The two halfbreeds were holding their own impressively, using combo moves that played off of the others strengths. Miroku was helping Kagome while Kaiser was watching both of the groups as he held his own. Sesshomaru's amber eyes scanned the battlefield, the smell of blood invading his senses. Death was all around him, but the taiyoukai wasn't paying much attention to that.

His target was standing not even five feet away, now locked in battle with Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku. A vicious growl left the taiyoukai before he bounded at his opponet. Claws slashed at the half demon before him as Sesshomaru kept on the offensive. Naraku would pay for taking what he held dear, the bastard would pay for taking his love away.

Suddenly, the youkai lord was aware of blood trickling down his cheek, the cut stinging as it was inflicted. Before anyone could say anything, the complete Shikon No Tama glowed pure around Sesshomaru's neck. Kagome looked up, surprised that the jewel had reacted so purely from the anger emitting from Sesshomaru.

_"Your wish has been granted..."_

A soft female ningen voice echoed in Sesshomaru's ear before the jewel disappeared. Looking behind him, the taiyoukai was able to see a glowing woman, one that he was familiar with. His mind supplied the answer as she disappeared like the jewel that she had fashioned.

_Midoriko..._

**Gwg: Yes! I finally finished a stupid chapter for this story! Haha, the next one should be coming up soon I hope since I have it planned out in my head. I hope to atleast get a few reviews for this before the next chapter comes out. Anywho, I would like to thank all of my reviewers and I hope you liked this chapter (even though it was a bit short).**


	17. Chapter 16

**Gwg: I finally got to chapter sixteen! I'm so proud of myself, anywho, I hope that you guys will really like this chapter. Hopefully Naraku will finally die, or atleast hide under a huge rock for the rest of his life. I have now reached 100 reviews! I never thought this story would go that far. I would like to thank everyone who has read and/or reviewed for this story so far. As they say on FullMetal Alchemist 'Be Thou For The People'. So please read on as this story starts to come to it's conclusion!**

_**Fall into a light sleep, it encompasses my very being  
**__**I never carry out my promises  
**__**So long ago, I threw away my brightness  
**__**And like the light from the morning sun, it can never return- Half Pain: Witch Hunter Robin Ending Song**_

_**Sakura Blossoms and Kisses: Chapter 16**_

Bright amber eyes opened to face a world they had never thought to see again. His sensitive nose smelled the bloodshed even though he was far away from the battle. Triangles of fur twitched on top of his head as he sat up in the back of the carriage. Suddenly his eyes widdened as two familiar scents reached his nose, that of his brother and of Naraku. Without delay he quickly jumped out of the carriage and took off towards the battlefield, only one thought on his mind. _Sesshomaru..._

Sesshomaru turned around just in time to dodge Naraku's attack. His amber eyes became tinted with red as he growled, baring his fangs. Kagura, Kanna, and Kikyo stopped their fighting as everyone turned their eyes on the main battle. Kagome, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippou surrounded the aforementioned trio as they stopped in mid-fight.

Silence settled over the battlefield, the only sound that pentrated the silence was the growling of Sesshomaru and the heavy breathing of the others there. The scent of blood was heavy in the air as well as staining the ground in red. In a flash of movement, Sesshomaru was somehow on the ground with Naraku standing almost above him.

Amber eyes held no fear as he stared at who he thought would be his killer, yet even as Naraku went for the kill he could feel the strength of someone he had trusted dearly move out of the circle and towards Naraku. Her speed was great, and as Naraku brought down the sword it met flesh that was not the taiyoukai's.

"Fighting for you has been my life's honor, my lord..." she spoke quietly, the pain in her voice as apparent as the honesty that was there as well. The red that had tinted the corner of his eyes disappeared as he looked up at Yuki. It had been years since she had addressed him as her lord. He had saved her in the beginning and she had repaid that debt in the end.

Dark eyes closed as she fell limp on top of him, her blood staining his clothes and taking over his senses. Naraku's laugh haunted him as the hanyou moved back, smirking.

"What do you plan to do, Lord Sesshomaru? Kill me?" he asked, the smirk never leaving his face. Sesshomaru pushed Yuki's limp body off of his as he stood up, his eyes as cold as the winter, but with a flame that rivaled the suns.

"He's not the one you should be worrying about, Naraku, I am." a familiar voice sounded from the top of the hill. Sesshomaru froze, turning as one with the others to look for the source of the voice. Amber met amber as the taiyoukai lost his breath, not believing what he saw. A smirk graced the features of the figure on the hill, his bright amber eyes glinting as his clawed hand rested upon the hilt of his sword.

Suddenly, a cheer rose from among those who fought for Lord Sesshomaru. Smiles appeared on the faces of those left, their eyes shining with hope and happiness. Their prince had returned, and now Inuyasha was going to send Naraku to hell.

**Gwg: Aslightly longchapter that cuts off as a cliff hanger. I hope to get more reviews for this story before it comes to its long awaited end. To all those who reviewed and who will review, I thank you for being my inspiration to keep this story going. Because of you it kept on going from a oneshot and now has to be the best story I've ever written. I'm sad to see it coming to a close soon, but all good things must come to an end. So here was one of the final chapters of _Sakura Blossoms and Kisses_. Until the next installment, ja ne.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Gwg:does a little dance: I never thought to get this far in this story! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Someone asked about a sequel for this fic and I really don't know. I might not even do a epilogue, it depends on if I have the time and if I have it in me. Hm, maybe I should take a vote on that. Anywho, I would like to also thank anyone who has reviewed for _Second Chance_ or _Forbidden Love_! And now, on to the story!**

_**Kiss me softly, steal my soul. Wish you luck, for when you grow old...nothing matters in a world in which nothing exists...just a floating memory on the brink of destruction. - - By Elementalist**_

_**Sakura Blossoms and Kisses: Chapter 17**_

_A slight smile tugged at the edges of Sesshomaru's lips as he replied, "You know me too well brother. I promised you that I would be here." _

_Inuyasha nodded his head, jumping down from his perch and landing in front of his brother. "Will you give me your answer this time?"_

_Sesshomaru nodded his head yes, causing Inuyasha's eyes to light up. _

_"I do not love you." Inuyasha's heart shattered, but he would not let his eyes or his voice betray him. As Sesshomaru started to walk off Inuyasha tried to think of something to stop him, his mind remembering Sesshomaru's other promise as his eyes danced with mischief. _

_"You promised to kiss me." _

_Sesshomaru stopped and turned around, replying as he did so, "That was only if I loved you." _

_Inuyasha shook his head as he said, "No, you just promised to kiss me. You didn't say that you're answer had to be yes."_

_Sesshomaru smiled inwardly at his brother's mischievousness. **It seems he has me.** he thought to himself as he walked over to his brother, looking into his amber eyes before he leaned down and kissed him, his heart in the kiss. Inuyasha returned to kiss with equal passion, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck, Inuyasha deepened the kiss. Sesshomaru pulled his brother closer, putting one arm around his waist and the other behind his head. As Sesshomaru pulled away, for a moment his eyes betrayed what he felt for his younger brother._

_And then, without a word, Sesshomaru walked away from his younger brother. **Inuyasha, you are my spring. The light in my cold life, maybe next time I will tell you, maybe then we can be together...my beloved brother...** Sesshomaru thought as he walked off._

Sesshomaru could not allow himself to believe that his brother, his aijin, was truly standing there. A smirk, as always, graced Inuyasha's features as he started down towards where his brother was standing. Along the way people parted for who they knew to be Prince Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's younger half brother. Suddenly, it didn't seem to matter if he was a hanyou or not, for in their eyes he could be a savior.

"Brother." Inuyasha intoned as he walked up to him. Hesitation was in his elder brother's eyes as he stared down at him. A moment of silence followed Inuyasha's statement, until a smirk that rivaled his own appeared on his brother's features.

"Hello, little brother." Sesshomaru replied in his silky voice. Inuyasha fought back the laughter that was rising in his chest before he turned to face Naraku. The Tetsusaiga stayed transformed over his shoulder as he stood there in silence. Sesshomaru soon turned his gaze to their mutual enemy.

"Well, well, well…it seems that the Shikon No Tama granted Lord Sesshomaru's wish. Pity, I was hoping to become a full youkai with that jewel." Naraku stated as his eyes became dark with hatred. This would be his only chance to finish off the two brothers that had plagued him for so long.

"Face it, Naraku…you're out-numbered and out-classed." Inuyasha spoke up as he waited for a few minutes before lunging at Naraku, swinging the Tetsusaiga at him. Naraku quickly dodged Inuyasha's attack, only to get backed into Sesshomaru's poison claw attack. A smirk graced the taiyoukai's features as he slashed Naraku, only to miss the half-breed by an inch. It was then that everything came crashing down on Naraku, as his vision soon turned to only crimson...

**Gwg: I LOVE YA'LL! So don't kill me that I finally got a new chapter out and it's another cliff hanger. Anyways, please review and a new chapter shall come your way!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Gwg: I've said it once and I shall say it again, ya'll are the best! Thanks for all the reviews and I really am sorry that I kept you guys waiting so long, but since I'm outta school now maybe I can start updating quicker, who knows? Anyways, here is the next installment of _Sakura Blossoms and Kisses_.**

_**He sits behind a desk of mahogany  
He whispers dreams into my ear  
Though I've given him his empire  
He delivers me my fear. - - Half A Week Before The Winter by Vanessa Carlton**_

_**Sakura Blossoms and Kisses: Chapter 18**_

Inuyasha knew, even before the Tetsusaiga connected with Naraku's spider mark that he wouldn't be able to survive. The enchanted fang was glowing an eerie red as it connected with the spider upon the hanyou's back. It pierced deep, and as Naraku's scream of pain sounded everything else became quiet. Sesshomaru quickly moved forward as he pulled out the Toukijin, bringing the sword down in one swift movement to destroy what was left of the half-breed.

To add to the attacks already made, Kagome fired one of her sacred arrows at Naraku's heart as soon as it was exposed. The arrow pierced the half-breed's black heart and disintegrated it on impact. Silence...and then the air erupted with the cheers of those still alive. Naraku no longer existed, the half-breed that had plagued them for so long was now dead. A smile of happiness was on Kagome's face as she picked up the squealing Shippou and threw him up into the air with a laugh.

A roar of triumph sounded from Kirara as the fire cat sounded the call of victory. Sango felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as she watched Miroku look at his hand where the Wind Tunnel had once been. Koga was laughing with Ginta and Hakkaku as the two wolves sighed in relief. Kagura's hand slowly reached to her chest, the feel of her heart beating within it giving her a feeling of joy than nothing could take away. The vacant look remained in Kanna's eyes, but she could see the happiness of the others...and inside it made her happy as well.

Kikyo turned to look back at Inuyasha, a gentle smile gracing her features for a moment as her eyes danced with contentment. No longer did she hold a grudge against Inuyasha...and no longer did she wish for the hanyou to travel to hell with her. She knew that she no longer held a place in his heart as she had for so many years. The only one missing from the celebration was Kohaku...a boy who had went missing a few months back. Sango's mind was on her little brother, but as she was kissed by Miroku she knew that he was already in heaven.

Amber eyes burned with the fire of passion as their owner turned to stare at the amber eyed hanyou that was close by. Inuyasha's eyes were trained on the joy of his friends as he watched them celebrate with the others. A gentle smile danced about Sesshomaru's features as he took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around his brother. Everything was slowly beginning to settle into place within his heart and his world.

Inuyasha turned his head slightly to look back at his older brother, a smirk on his face. Sesshomaru returned the smirk as he bent down and kissed his younger brother. The second cheer that went up was lost on the two brothers as Inuyasha eagerly returned the kiss. To them, this was the closest to heaven that they would ever get...and they couldn't want anything more...

**Gwg/sniffs/ This is the last chapter of the story itself, but there shall be an epilogue coming soon. I would like to thank everyone who has stayed with me during this fic, especially when I didn't update it for a very long time. All of you made this story possible, and I really appreciate it. Until the next time, ja ne...**


	20. Epilogue

**Gwg: This epilogue is dedicated to all of those that stood at my side during the writing of this story. It meant a lot...and I truly appreciate it. So for all of you guys, here's the final installment of _Sakura Blossoms and Kisses._**

_**Give me a smile and shiny days, by your smile  
**__**I can withstand the cold of a frozen night. - - 1/3 Pure Heart Emotion by Siam Shade (Rurouni Kenshin)**_

_**Sakura Blossoms and Kisses: Epilogue**_

_It's been so long since that fateful day in the Sengoku Jidai when we defeated the half-breed named Naraku. Things have changed since then, and I have to say that I really don't mind it at all. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are mates and they share the Lordship of the Western Lands. Miroku and Sango got married a few years back and although they still fight, you can tell they love eachother. Shippou's grown up into a man, but he still acts a bit childish sometimes. Kouga married Ayame soon after Naraku's downfall and he's still the leader of the pack._

_Kagura and Kanna have disappeared, although sometimes I get the feeling that they're still around. Kikyo disappeared with them, whether she's still alive or not though is a mystery. Kirara is still the same as always, although we think she's fallen in love with another fire neko. For myself, well...you'll just have to see..._

"Bye Mom! Tell Souta I said to stay out of trouble!" a familar voice rang throughout the Higurashi Shrine as a black haired woman ran out of the door and towards the Bone Eaters Well. A smile was upon her face as she jumped into the well and disappeared without a second thought.

"Kagome!"

Twenty-five year old Kagome Higurashi looked up as she landed on the other side of the Bone Eaters Well. Looking down at her was the one and only Shippou with a transformed Kirara at his side.

"Hi guys!" she exclaimed in return as she climbed out of the well with a smile. This was the same routine that had went on for the last three years, Shippou always being the one to pick her up. The kitsune only grinned in response, having a slightly rogueish touch to his looks as he moved his auburn hair away from his face.

"Ready to go?" he asked as he motioned towards Kirara. Kagome nodded as they climbed upon the fire neko and headed towards the Western Lands. On their way there they talked about everything, including how Kagome's life had been since her last visit about a month ago. She'd managed to get through Highschool and was now going to college so that she could be a teacher, who would've thought?

"Inuyasha's really been wanting to see you again, Kagome. That's all that he's talked about for the last few days." Shippou intoned with a small smirk. He knew that his surrogate mother no longer had the same feelings towards Inuyasha, or at least the feelings of love anyway. They were the best of friends, even though they never got to see eachother a lot anymore. Kagome just nodded with a smile as she looked down at the scenery that they passed.

"He's not the only one. It's been a while since I've seen him," she replied with a smile as she ruffled Shippou's hair lightly. The kitsune laughed as he held on tightly to Kirara as she started to get closer to the ground.

"HEY!"

Kagome laughed as she looked down, seeing everyone looking up at her and Shippou as they desended upon Kirara. It wasn't long before Kagome was being greeted by everyone with smiles of happiness. Sapphire eyes shined with joy as she looked around, spotting Inuyasha standing off to the side with Sesshomaru. Upon the taiyoukai's shoulders was a very young hanyou child. He had the same long white hair as both of his father's and the same gentle amber optics. A set of doggy ears twitched on top of his head as he watched Kagome watch him.

The hanyou child had a silver moon on his forehead with blue markings where his father's magenta ones where. His name was Inutaisho, and he was the only son of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome smiled at him, watching as he tried to wiggle off of his father's shoulders. Sesshomaru consented and set his son upon the ground, watching as he raced off towards Kagome.

"Oba Kagome!" he exclaimed as he jumped into her open arms. Kagome smiled as she ruffled his hair, earning an even bigger smile from him.

"Hey, Inutaisho-chan. Have you been behaving?"

A vigorus nod was her reply as everyone else started laughing. Kagome was still single, so she showered her affection upon the children of her friends. Sango and Miroku had their young twins by the name of Aki and Kohaku, their only children so far. Koga and Ayame had three pups, a girl named Taiya, and two boys named Ryo and Ryu. Shippou was still single as well, although he treated Inutaisho and the others as his own.

Rin was getting married in a few months with the permission of her two fathers, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. She'd be living in a nearby village, but for now she remained a resident of the castle. Kagome set Inutaisho down with a smile before she hugged Inuyasha. He returned the gesture, smirking when Sesshomaru feigned a look of jealously before he hugged the miko as well. Everyone couldn't help but laugh as the sun shined above them and sakura blossoms swirled around...

_It's a few years later now, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have another child...a girl named Yuki. Everything's going great, and even Shippou has found himself a mate. Sango and Miroku have another daughter named Kya, and she's a darling. Rin named her son Kotsu, and he's takes after his father with gentle blue eyes and untameable black hair. _

_Everyone's doing fine, and I'm just finishing up my first year of teaching. I've decided to take a year off and go stay with everyone in the Sengoku Jidai for awhile. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru invited me to stay at their castle and I think that I'll take the invation. It seems so long ago that I was in love with Inuyasha, and that he was pulled between me and Kikyo. _

_It's a time that I remember often, reliving the events in my head clearly. I can still remember Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's mating ceremony, how they stood underneath the sakura blossoms in a grove not far from their castle. I tried to imagine me standing in Sesshomaru's place, but even as I tried I could not...and it's something that still is impossible for me to do. _

_Inutaisho is growing up to be like his dad, arrogant and cocky...but it's cute when he does it. The years that I spent searching for the Shikon No Tama are the years that mean the most to me. In so little time I fell in and out of love, and forged frienships that will forever last. I know that the others feel the same, even Inuyasha. He loves Sesshomaru with all of his heart, and Sesshomaru returns the same love for his younger brother. _

**Sengoku Jidai...**

A gentle smile appeared upon the features of the taiyoukai of the west as he watched his mate silently. They were standing in among the cherry trees, the same grove of trees that he had first kissed his brother under so long ago. His hair danced around his face with the breeze as the youkai lord relived that moment in his mind. So much passion had been instilled within that kiss...a passion that was still a live today.

"Sesshomaru?" the soft voice of his brother brought him out of his thoughts as he started towards him. Amber optics flickered with love as his eyes fell upon the face of his brother. He could drown within the eyes that looked so much like his own as he continued to step foward. Sesshomaru stopped just a few inches away from his brother with a smile tugging at his face. Inuyasha looked up at him, wondering what his brother was thinking about.

"Ai shiteru, Inuyasha..."

The words were spoken softly and before Inuyasha could reply Sesshomaru captured the lips of his lover with his own. The kiss told Inuyasha of the love that his older brother couldn't seem to relay with words...the love that they both shared. He returned the kiss gently as his nose picked up the scent of his brother mixed in with the scent of the sakura blossoms that drifted down around them. His heart was bursting with love for his younger brother as he cupped his cheek within his hand and deepened the kiss.

He could remember thinking that it would take forever to have his brother at his side. That it would take more time than either of them had. Sesshomaru could remember thinking that heaven was too far to reach, since his brother was the only heaven he could ever want. Yet now, as he stood kissing his brother with the scent of sakura blossoms invading his senses, he couldn't help but think that maybe heaven wasn't so far away after all...

**Gwg: I hope that you enjoyed reading this epilogue as much as I enjoyed writing it. Although it may not include the closure you wanted, it at least gives you a glimsp into their lives after Naraku's defeat. I may write a side story, but that's most likely not going to happen. Until the next time I join you in the Sengoku Jidai, ja ne...**


End file.
